1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for use in picking and labeling packages in a warehouse environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a label applicator which is used in conjunction with a conveyor loader for loading packages from a storage location onto a conveyor and applying shipping labels to the packages as they are loaded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the recent past, there have been many improvements in warehouse automation to cut costs and increase productivity. Automated article storage and retrieval systems have been used in many applications to reduce manual handling of articles. However, in some applications it is still necessary for articles to be manually picked from storage for shipping or further processing. In many warehouse environments of this type, pick conveyors are located adjacent to rows of article storage locations or bins to facilitate the loading and movement of articles. The current method for picking an order in this type of warehouse environment is to provide a worker with preprinted labels for items to be picked in selected storage areas. Each label is printed with article identification as well as shipping or destination information. Once the desired articles are found, the articles are then placed on a conveyor which carries the articles to a shipping point or to a destination for further processing. The labels may be manually applied to the articles before or after the articles are placed on the conveyor.
In the warehouse environment described above, once the worker leaves the printing area with the labels, picking for those labels is generally completed prior to returning for the next batch of labels. This promotes inefficiency because picking additional articles for new orders from the selected bin location must wait until the worker returns to the printing area. Additionally, there is concern about the lack of verification that the worker has applied the label to the correct article.
It is desirable to improve the efficiency of this type of picking operation and to provide a means for verification of the picked articles.